


Por siempre hermanos.

by Steildottir



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:28:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21824434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steildottir/pseuds/Steildottir
Summary: NorIceHanahaki
Relationships: Iceland & Norway (Hetalia)
Kudos: 2





	Por siempre hermanos.

¿Cuándo fue la primera vez que dejé de verte cómo un hermano mayor? ¿Cuando fue que empecé a sentir que mi corazón iba a salirse de mi pecho al verte? ¿Cuando fue que empecé a mirarme al espejo y solamente sentía asco por amarte de esta forma?

Nunca fui normal. Este sentimiento no era normal. No es normal. Me repetí tantas veces que solamente éramos hermanos, pero no quise entender. 

Era tan feliz cuando despeinabas mis cabellos, cuando apretabas mis mejillas o simplemente estabas allí para mi. Aún así, siempre me molestaba contigo y fingi que no me gustaba.

Pero no era cierto. Realmente amaba que te voltearas a verme, que me llamaras, que me sonrieras.

Ojalá hubiera podido seguir manteniendo esto en secreto. Este amor nunca debió salir a la luz. Pero, mis sentimientos por ti eran mucho más fuertes que cualquier prejuicio. Eran más fuertes que mis raciocinio. 

El "¿Qué dirán los demás?", ya no tenía mucha importancia.

Aún así.. En mi siempre estaba presente aquellos, "¿Y si me odia?" "¿Y si me confieso y jamás me vuelve a ver?" "¿Y si le doy asco?" 

Pero aún así, con el viento en contra.. Te besé. 

Me arrepiento tanto de haberte besado aquella vez cuando mis celos tomaron control de mi cuerpo. 

El brillo en tus ojos ya no me pertenecía. Le pertenecía a alguien más. Ojalá ustedes nunca se hubieran conocido.

Cuando te besé, caí de rodillas al suelo aún sosteniendome de tu ropa. Me daba tanta vergüenza y miedo levantar la mirada para ver tu rostro lleno de disgusto que mantuve mi vista en el suelo.

No quería saber que tipo de cara estabas haciendo en ese momento. No quería saber si te daba asco, si estabas enojado o decepcionado. 

Sentí que los minutos pasaban lentamente. Eran como un infierno. 

Al final, obtuve mi respuesta.

Te fuiste sin decirme alguna palabra. Te fuiste dejándome en el suelo, llorando. 

Desde ese día nada volvió a ser igual. Me ignorabas, ni siquiera me saludabas, ya no me mirabas directamente a los ojos.

Entendí todo. 

Aquella noche, pensé que iba a ser la misma de siempre. Solamente yo, llorando en la oscuridad de mi cuarto. Pero no. Pasó algo inaudito. 

Vomité flores blancas envueltas en sangre. 

Estaba asustado, confundido.

Pero luego supe exactamente lo que era. Era mi castigo, mi castigo por amarte de aquella asquerosa forma. 

Entonces cargué con mi castigo en silencio. 

Ni siquiera te diste cuenta que dejé de comer, que en las noches me retorcia de dolor en mi cama, que seguía vomitando con mucha más sangre aquellos pétalos blancos. Mi abdomen dolía y se me dificultaba respirar.

Aún así me pregunto.. ¿Y si te diste cuenta de lo que sufría y simplemente ignoraste?

Mi estómago se sentía como si las espinas de aquella flor estuvieran rodeandolo y apretando hasta sangrar. 

Mientras tanto los pétalos blancos llenaban mis pulmones, impidiendo que pudiera respirar. Me ahogaba con su aroma, su asqueroso aroma.

Sabía que todo terminaría cuando las flores llegarán a mi corazón. Cuando fuera invadido por esas espinas, yo moriría allí. Ensangrentado y lleno de dolor, mancharia con mi sangre y lágrimas las sábanas blancas de mi cama, en compañía de la luna, que todas las noches desde ese día me observó con tristeza. 

Faltaba poco para mi muerte pero aún así tu no me dirigías ninguna palabra. Aún cuando quise pedirte perdón, me cerraste la puerta en la cara. 

Contaba las noches, sólo tres noches más bastaron para que las espinas perforaran mi corazón. 

El dolor era mucho más insoportable que los días pasados. No podía evitar llorar o gritar con cualquier movimiento que hacía. 

Aunque había aceptado mi destino y el castigo que los dioses me dieron.. No quería morir. Tampoco quería irme sin haberte dicho cuanto lo siento. Arruiné todo con sólo un tonto beso que jamás debí darte. 

Todo era mi culpa. Todo fue mi culpa. Ojalá jamás hubiera sentido este estúpido amor por ti. ¿Por qué no podía volver en el tiempo y evitar todo esto? Solamente quería quedarme a tu lado.. Aunque sea como tu hermano menor. ¿Por qué tuve que enamorarme de ti, Lukas?

¿Por qué?

Caí de mi cama, tirando lo que había sobre la pequeña mesita de luz. El golpe de mi cuerpo contra el suelo resonó por toda la casa. Deseaba que escucharas aquel estruendo y fueras a verme. 

Me arrastré por el suelo, el dolor me impedía moverme, pero aún así avanzando con tal de verte otra vez. Solamente tenía la idea de verte en mi mente, me disculparia contigo cueste lo que cueste.

Mis plegarias fueron escuchadas cuando abriste la puerta y la luz del pasillo cegó mis ojos. 

Sonreí, estaba feliz de que pudiera ver tu rostro antes de morir. 

Estabas hablandome con preocupación. Se notaba en tu rostro lo preocupado que estabas. Pero.. Ya no te escuchaba. No podía entender lo que me estabas diciendo. 

Yo seguía sonriendo mientras mis ojos empezaban a cerrarse lentamente. 

Antes de que mi vista se nublara, seguiría viendo aquellos ojos color lila que tanto amaba. 

Me tomaste entre tus brazos, sentí el calor de tu cuerpo intentando calentar mi fría piel. 

"Lo siento"

Susurré mientras las lágrimas se escapaban sobre mis mejillas. 

Estabas realmente exaltado. No dejabas de hablarme aunque ya no te escuchara. 

¿Qué estabas intentando decirme?

Quise leer tus labios pero no pude. Mis ojos se cerraron definitivamente cuando las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de tus ojos. 

Después de todo la muerte no se sentía fría y aterradora como las novelas te hacían creer. No era todo completamente negro como las series de televisión mostraban.

No sentía nada más que calidez abrazandome en un espacio totalmente blanco.

¿Así se sentía la muerte entonces?  
No tenía miedo de irme si ese era el caso.

Solamente estaba lleno de arrepentimiento. Me arrepentía de muchas cosas que ya no podría cambiar.

Mientras caminaba por ese sin fin blanco, el calor empezaba a aumentar. 

Sin duda aquello eran las llamas del infierno alcanzandome para consumirme de una vez.

No tenía miedo de ir al infierno por amarte. Sentía pena por no poder reencarnar para verte otra vez.

Aún así, sabía que sí algún día llegáramos a reencarnar juntos... Seríamos hermanos otra vez, por siempre. En todas las vidas que vivamos, siempre seremos hermanos. 

Y en todas las vidas que pasemos juntos, yo seguiré enamorado de ti, Lukas.


End file.
